Vehicle-accessing systems have for some time now made increasing use of bidirectional radio connections, alongside unidirectional radio links, between a vehicle and a portable identification (ID) transmitter, with use being made of, inter alia, the possibility of transmitting information concerning the vehicle status, in particular the vehicle's locked/unlocked condition, from the vehicle to the ID transmitter, and displaying and storing it there. The user is thereby enabled to call up the vehicle status last stored in the ID transmitter also outside the receiving range of the transmitter installed in the vehicle. The problem arising here is that, as a rule, only the last used ID transmitter receives the information about the vehicle status because other ID transmitters (an “extra key”, for example) belonging to the vehicle were either not within the vehicle's radio range while the vehicle status was transmitted or, in order to save energy, cannot operate permanently in the receive mode and so cannot receive the vehicle's current status.
What is disadvantageous therein is that only one ID transmitter has stored the vehicle's current status. Other ID transmitters belonging to the vehicle have stored either no vehicle status or an earlier and hence out-of-date one.